First in the Heart
by Mijikai
Summary: A one shot pre shonen ai. Sho is angry and depressed that Asuka only notices Judai, when he meets someone who went through the same thing he did and learns that even if he isn't noticed by Asuka there maybe someone else.


Mijikai: One shot, no more chapters or I will just end up not updating and people will get mad at me (sobs)

Sho (Or Siris/Syris or however write it, which ever episodes you are all watching): Where am I?

Mijikai: SHO! (Hugs him tightly) You little cutie, who cares if Asuka (Or Alexis) doesn't want you! I do!

Yugi: What about me!

Mijikai: YUGI-CHAN! (Hugs him tightly) My two favorite characters. Yay!

Yami: Wait, wait! What's _he_ doing here! Does that mean I'm being replaced!

Sho: Sorry, I didn't mean to take your place, if that's what's happening right now. I mean…I don't even know what's happening right now, I was just going to see Judai (Jayden or how ever you spell it) when I ended up here…

Yami:…He reminds me of you aibou.

Yugi: …He looks like me too.

Mijikai: Erm…I'm just going to start now…

Note: One: If you have not seen Yu-Gi-Oh GX or refuse to see it because none of the original characters are in it (Like me…until I saw Sho) then look it up on Janime's website.

Two: If you _have_ been watching the episodes then you know that Sho has a thing for Asuke. But this has a bit of pre-shonen ai. :D

NOTE: PLEASE READ IF YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN YU-GI-OH GX AND ARE STILL READING THIS FANFICTION!

First of all the Academy had three levels:

Highest: Obelisk Blue

Medium: Ra Yellow

Lowest: Osiris Red

Before you start wondering why Obelisk ended up being the Highest rank you might want to know that Kaiba was the creator of the duelist Academy. (Hint, hint)

II:II

First In the Heart

It was near evening, when the landing sign flickered on and the pilot glanced back at his passenger.

"We'll be landing in five minutes sir," he said.

The passenger nodded and turned back towards the window.

His eyes widened slightly in wonder as his gaze went back to the amazing Duel Yousei School…the Duel Academy for young dueling students.

"If only we had this back then," he murmured, and then chuckled quietly. "Wow Kaiba, you've really out done yourself this time."

"You say something sir?" the pilot asked, as he glanced back.

The passenger turned and smiled at the pilot.

"Just complimenting an old friend."

I:I

"Hey, Sho…you alright?" Judai asked nudging his sighing friend as the rest of the students started to leave the classroom.

"Sure, if being a big loser is being alright," Sho said and buried his face into his arms. "I couldn't even answer the question in what are the special effects of a field card."

"Hey," Judai said and grinned as Sho glanced up at him. "Remember what I told you about your self confidence? Lighten up, you're not a loser!"

"You think so?" Sho asked, his gray eyes starting to brighten and Judai grinned even wider.

"Sure. I mean, if you were a loser you wouldn't have gotten into the Duel academy in the first place!"

"Yeah, you're right," Sho said and stood up. "If I was a loser then I shouldn't have been able to get in the Academy."

"That's the spirit!"

"But then again…I barely made it during the tests…" Sho said, his confidence starting to wane and his wild light bluish/green hair drooped.

Judai sighed. He really needed to work with Sho with his self esteem.

"Judai!"

"Hm? Oh, hey Asuka."

I:I

'Asuka!' Sho thought and his face felt hot as he whipped around to see her.

Tenjoin Asuka.

She smiled as she brushed her honey brown locks from her face and smiled at Judai with warm brown eyes. Sho couldn't help but admire how well her blue Obelisk uniform looked on her.

"You better start paying attention in class or you might stay an Osiris Red forever," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Sho glanced at Judai, who only grinned and was obviously not aware that Asuka was _flirting_ with him. Sighing, Sho sat back in his seat, his gray eyes staring at his shoes and his glasses slipped to the tip of his nose while the talk becoming a mere buzz as he became lost in thought.

'Of course she would be more interested in Judai. He's smart, funny, and a great duelist. He was even going to be promoted to Ra Yellow!' Sho thought dejectedly. 'Unlike me…a failure that's a mockery to the Academy.'

"…Sho there."

"Huh?" Sho asked, hearing his name.

He looked up; pushing his glasses up as he looked at Judai, but it didn't seem either Asuka or Judai heard him.

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow and glancing at Sho. "I'm actually surprised you even noticed him. He's so small."

Sho flushed and ducked his head down. Judai made it even worse as he laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It's no wonder I didn't trip over you," Judai said.

"Hey…" Sho whined, as he pushed his friend's hand away.

"Well, I got to go, but I'll see you later Judai," Asuka said, and winked before she left.

"That Asuka…" Judai said, folding his arms. "You know when ever she's near it gets me all excited!"

"Yeah," Sho said quietly, propping up his cheek with one fist.

"And pumped up," Judai said, puffing out his chest.

"Oh yeah," Sho grumbled.

"You know what; I'm going to ask her!"

"Ask her what?" he asked, his stomach twisting.

"To duel me!"

"What!" Sho shouted as he fell over from the shock, and then scrambled back up. "But I thought you were going to ask her out!"

"Ask her out? What for?"

"Haven't you noticed the signs!" Sho shouted in frustration.

"What signs…oh! Did she give off an indication that she wanted to duel me?"

"Arg! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Sho shouted before angrily whirling around and stomping out of the classroom leaving a surprised and confused Judai behind.

"Sho…?"

I:I

"This is even more impressive then from bird's eye view…?" the young man murmured as he walked onto the campus.

The sun had started to set and he was a little disappointed that he couldn't see the Academy in full light. He partly blamed the security guard who thought he was breaking in when he walked through the gates. It took a while before he could prove his identity and that he had been invited by the principal of the Academy to visit.

"I still can't believe he thought I was wearing a wig," he murmured to himself as absently tugged on a piece of blond hair as he glanced around the campus. "Now where did the guard tell me the main office was…"

A bit confused (and a bit regretful that he didn't ask for a map) he randomly picked a building and headed towards it.

Inside was much warmer then the cooling air and he sighed in relief, rubbing his bare arms. He knew he should have brought his jacket but he didn't think he'd ever be stopped by a guard and questioned under suspicion.

"Well…at least now I know that the Academy is well guarded…" he sighed.

"That idiot! Is dueling always on his mind? Can't he see that there are other things to notice besides other people's dueling skills!"

Startled, he turned and was surprised to see a young boy sitting on the bottom of a staircase. The boy was small and slim with large gray eyes and small glasses that perched upon the bridge of his nose. A mop aqua colored hair that went everywhere clashed with his red jacket. Curious, the young man approached the boy.

"It's so obvious she's giving him the look, but he doesn't even notice! Doesn't he know how some boys would give everything to have the attention he has from her!" the boy cried angrily.

But slowly, the angry features softened into sadness as the boy propped his elbows on his knees and placed his head in his hands.

"A boy like me," he sighed.

"Girl trouble?"

The boy started as he looked up, and then flushed.

"I…I'm s..s…sorry. I didn't realize…was I too loud?"

"Just a little," the young man said with a smile and the boy looked startled as he sat next to him. "Girl trouble?"

"Um…well…sort of…" the boy stammered, his face becoming red.

"A messy situation," the young man sighed, nodding. "You know…I had quite a few troubles with girl's myself. I fell in love with a long time friend. She was tall, pretty, and had the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Hey! That's like me!" the boy shouted, then clamped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry…"

The young man smiled.

"But she was in love with someone else; someone close to me."

The boy looked down cast.

"Yeah, just like me. I mean…Asuka is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, but she only has eyes for my friend Judai. I mean…I'm trying to be happy for him…but it gets me so frustrated. Asuka is obviously dropping hints that she's interested in him, but all he can think of his her dueling deck!"

"Yes, I can relate. She was in love with a friend of mine. It hurt."

"Yeah…"

"But, it's not all at a lost. Even if I couldn't be the number one person to her, I realized that someone else held me first in their life."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Hmm…I can't think of anybody who would. My parents love my older brother Ryo, and my big brother has his deck."

A chuckle caused the boy to blush.

"This person, wasn't family," he said as he got up. "Well…I better go try and find the main office. The Principal may be wondering what's keeping me."

"Oh…um…the office is in the next building," the boy said, slowly getting up himself.

"Thank you," the young man said. "Good luck."

The boy smiled, but then held out a hand.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I'm Sho."

"It's nice to have met you Sho. Remember what I said."

"You can count on me!" Sho said happily, and then suddenly said. "Who was the person!"

He paused.

"The person you said put you first. Who were they!"

"His name was Atemu, and he was my Mou hitori boku. He helped me become what I am now...," he said quietly before continuing to walk down the hall.

Sho stared for a long time before his eyes widened.

"Wait…you're…" Sho was about to say but he left the building before he could finish. "Wow…you're Yugi Mutou…"

I:I

"Sho!" Judai shouted as Sho came into his dorm room. "Where were you, I was looking all over for you. But I couldn't find you, so I figured that you'd come back sooner or later. I was starting to worry that you got kidnapped again."

"I…was only talking with someone," Sho said shrugging.

"It wasn't a teacher was it?"

"No…"

Judai sighed and placed a hand on Sho's shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that buddy."

"You shouldn't worry about me…," Sho mumbled.

"How can I not?" Judai asked and lightly punched Sho in the shoulder, and ruffled his blue hair. "I care about you."

Sho paused as he looked up at Judai…

_"…I realized someone else held me first in their heart."_

…at his smiling face…

_"This person wasn't family."_

…looking at him with his bright brown eyes…

"Judai…have you ever held someone first in your heart?"

To Sho's surprise Judai blushed and scratched the back of his head, staring at the floor.

"Judai?"

Judai looked up and took Sho's hand in his, and squeezed it lightly.

"Yeah."

II:II

Mijikai: Okay so maybe Yami could be related to Yugi…but it sounds more romantic when they're not related! Plus…it's a bit incest if they were…you know?

Sho:…

Judai: (Whistles) Wow…say Sho…do you hold me first in your heart?

Sho: (Blushes and mumbles incoherent sentences)

Yugi: (Glances at Yami)

Yami: What about you aibou?

Yugi: Anzu.

Yami: OO (Cries)

Yugi: I was kidding!

This wasn't as good as my others…but it was just a short shonen ai story about my two favorite characters Yugi and Sho! Review, please.


End file.
